A Demon Known as DC
by Lora Blackmane
Summary: After a spell ends up hitting Dipper instead of Bill, he becomes invisible and forgotten by everyone he knows. After awhile Mabel is able to see him and promises that she will not forget him. However, she has to go back home and ends up leaving him behind because of the barrier. A year later she returns to find that he has divided into 2 people, one of which is threating the town.
1. Vanished

Prologue (Part 1): Vanished  
Ford gave a weary smile as he looked at the demon stuck in the many magical barriers he created around it. "Finally," he said, "your reign of terror is over, Bill." The demon known as Bill, who looked quite annoyed as he tapped on the barrier that was closest to him, rolled his single eye at Ford's statement. "Yeah? And what makes you so sure that you've won?"  
"I have tricks up my sleeve too you know." He said as he pulled out a journal from his jacket and flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for. When he found it, he smiled, closed his eyes, and started to chant. Bill realized exactly what Ford was doing when he heard the first line of the chant. That must be why this barrier was made so magic could go in it but not out of it, he thought to himself. As he searched frantically for a way out he heard a scream. "Great Uncle Ford! Great Uncle Ford!" The boy yelled as he ran down to the basement. Perfect, Bill thought to himself as he quickly summoned almost all his power into one of his hands, I'll just let Pine Tree take the fall for me.  
"Great Uncle Ford, there is-"But Dipper never got to finish his sentence. Instead, he got thrown back as Bill shattered the barriers and flew towards him. Bill grabbed him and held him into the air, putting him right in between Bill and Ford. He looked at his great uncle, trying to figure out why Bill was using him as a shield, when he heard his chanting. His eyes widened as he realized what Bill was planning. "Wait Great Uncle Ford! STOP!" Dipper had barely finished his scream when Ford had finished the chant and opened his eyes. He realized just what he had done when a green ball of energy flew towards where Dipper and Bill where at. A scream came from the boy as the energy enveloped him, causing Bill to drop him and laugh as he vanished.  
"Dipp…err?" Ford said questionably. He raised an eyebrow as he said this and looked around. Who, or what, was Dipper? He didn't see anyone or anything besides him in the basement. Just as he started searching his mind for answers, he heard a strange screech come from the shop. Frantically, he grabbed his gun and his journal and ran upstairs ignoring the small voice wailing at him, trying to get him to notice it.


	2. Forgotten

Prologue (Part 2): Forgotten  
Ford gingerly sat down in one of the chair surrounding the table, carefully moving his body so he would not hurt himself anymore. That Gremgoblin was surprisingly smart, destroying almost all of the reflective surfaces in the shack so that they could not use them against it. Luckily, Mabel almost always has a mirror on her and was able to get it to look at the mirror while it was using its nightmare eyes. He honestly could not be prouder of his grand-niece as he reflected on what happened today. "Hey Great Uncle Ford?" Mabel asked him as she turned to him. "Yes, what is it Mabel?" "I was just wondering if that boy we sent downstairs to get you ever left the basement."  
"Huh? What boy?" He asked her questionably. She laughed when she heard his question," You know who I'm talking about silly. That boy… what was his name again Grunkle Stan?" She turned towards him, a confused look starting to creep on her face. He sat up in his chair, thinking for a good few minutes, before answering back, "I'm sorry Mabel; I don't know who you're talking about. I think your mind is playing tricks on you." "Maybe." She said quietly, not looking quite convinced with that answer. Ford smiled at her and looked up at the clock. It was almost 11. "Well that's enough mystery for one day. Let's call it a day and go to bed." "Okay, good night Grunkle Stan. Good night Great Uncle Ford." Mabel said as she ran up the stairs to her room. Stan followed her upstairs, but Ford hesitated. Who was she talking about? Maybe that was the mysterious Dipper he was talking about earlier. He put that thought away for now, thinking that he should get some sleep before solving anymore mysteries, and walked to his room.

Dipper tried everything he could think of to get their attention as they sat down to talk about today's events in the living room. After the green energy had hit him, causing him to scream as it devoured his body and spirit; no one seemed to notice him. He had tried to get Great Uncle Ford to notice him by talking and later yelling at him with all his might, but he didn't seem to hear him. He even tried to help in the battle by bringing a mirror but it also seemed that not only could others not hear him he also could not mess with physical objects. As he tried to figure out a way to move the mirror, his hand suddenly became enveloped in golden flames that he could only guess where demonic in origin. Yelling in surprise, he held the arm covered in flames towards the small hand mirror. The flames suddenly jumped on the mirror, completely covering it before the mirror disappeared. As Dipper tried to figure out what he just did he heard a scream from downstairs. Scared that someone in his family was hurt, he rushed down the stairs to see what happened. He sighed in relief as he realized that the scream was not one of fear but of victory. He calmly watched as they celebrated, not realizing that he was slowly floating off the ground until he hit his head on the ceiling. Apparently being invisible did not mean that you could go through ceilings or walls. He struggled for a few minutes until he found out how to control his newest power and walked into the room marked "employees only" hoping to return to his family and wrap his head around his current situation.  
After listening to their conversation (feeling as if his heart had broken in two after hearing Mabel's question) he wondered if there was a way to get them to notice him. Use your new powers, a voice inside his head quietly whispered, you can make them notice you. Dipper quickly shook the thought out of his head. What if he ended up hurting one of them? He gave a quiet sigh and looked up just in time to see Mabel walking up the stairs. She must be going to bed; he thought to himself, I should probably go too. He cautiously lifted his body into the air, not wanting to get stuck on the ceiling again, and floated up the stairs into their room and laid on his bed.


	3. Found

**I want to thank everyone who has read this. This is my first story and I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, but I'm glad you guys like this and I wanted to thank you. Also I'm sorry this prologue is so long it's only got one chapter left after this I swear.  
**  
Prologue (Part 3): Found

Dipper quickly learned that his new form didn't sleep no matter how long he laid in his bed, tightly closing his eyes in a futile attempt to sleep. By the third night in his new form he had given up trying and spent his time discovering his new powers (such as his control on the weather using his emotions or telekinesis); or wandering around the forest and town, watching all the events that only happened when he and Mabel were asleep. It kept him from cracking under the pressure of his predicament for awhile but by the sixth night he couldn't stand being like this anymore. He thought being a ghost when Bill took over his body was terrible however this was so, so much worse. Not only could they not see or hear him but they also didn't even remember him. It was as if he never existed. As if all his memories with Mabel and Wendy and Soos and their Great uncles were fake, artificial, that these things had never happened. Overwhelmed, Dipper let out a horrible, gut wrenching screech that caused anything near the Mystery Shack to run away in fear and hid his face in his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mabel let out a scream and fell onto the floor as Waddles, her adorable, chubby pig, squealed in fright and ran downstairs. The must have both heard the same horrible screech come from the empty bed on the left side of the room. Just as she was about to examine the bed, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford stormed into the room and threw her behind them as they searched the room using some weird gadget Ford had created to try to find whatever had caused the noise. Suddenly, it let out a weird beeping sound as he pointed it towards the other bed in the attic. Scowling, he yelled out, "Okay demon, come out of hiding or you will get hurt!" She heard what sounded like a sniffle and turned her head away from Ford and towards the bed, gasping in shock from what she saw. On the bed was a boy she had not noticed before wearing a red shirt and a blue vest, black sneakers, grey shorts, and a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it. He seemed to be about her age, her height, and as he looked at them and wiped some tears out of his eye she noticed the he had the same chocolate brown eyes and hair color she had. They could have been twins.  
"Hello?" She asked quietly as she slowly walked towards the boy, not wanting to upset him anymore then he seemed to be. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"  
The boy's eyes widened in shock at her question and his attention became directed solely at her."Y-you, you can see m-me?" She stared at him, a confused look spreading across her face. "What are you talking about? Of course I can see yo-"She said as the boy flew towards her and lifted her into the air, laughing and crying in joy. Her Great uncles grabbed their weapons, ready to attack whoever had picked her up, when he put her back down, wiped away his tears, and gave her a pained smile.  
"I'm sorry, I must have scared you and Grun- your Great uncles."  
He seemed to be even more upset after he said that then he was earlier. Fearing that he might release another scream, Mabel quickly shook her head.  
"No, you didn't scare me. Sure your scream startled me, but I'm not scared."  
Her Great Uncle Ford looked around trying to figure out who she was talking to. But the boy didn't notice him. "Really? You're not scared of me?" His eyes seemed to shine at this new information. But before she could answer yes, her Grunkle Stan pulled her away from the boy.  
"Kid what are you doing?" He asked her, "It's a demon." He whispered these questions as quietly as possible for him, trying (and failing) to not make the "demon" upset. The boy's eyes started to well with tears and his lip started to quiver after hearing what Stan called him and he started to cry. Suddenly a terrible thunderstorm started startling everyone but the small boy with its sudden appearance and intensity. Quickly Mabel ran over to the boy, trying to calm him down, hoping that the storm (which she was 90% sure his crying had caused) would die down if he calmed down. She wrapped her arms around him giving him a gentle, comforting hug and started to hum a tune. He returned the hug and hid his face in her shoulders and slowly both he and the storm calmed down until it disappeared and he finally, for the first time ever since his transformation into a sort of demon-ghost thing, fell asleep. All the while their Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan were watching her, not sure what they should do.


End file.
